Chanceux
by nerd-writer1997
Summary: Marinette has just moved to Paris. What will happen when she meets two guys with the same golden hair and striking emerald eyes?
1. Chapter 1

"Finished!" I exclaimed happily. I looked at my new room with a smile. It had took the better part of the day but I had finally got my new room just the way I wanted it. My white desk, sat against the far corner of the room right under my loft, which held my bed. My computer and art supplies were all organized and arranged just the way I wanted them along the desk. On the other side of my room, next to my window, I had a small couch pushed over to the corner of the room with a pink and black floral rug underneath. Though the room was on the top floor of the house, I loved it. It had two trap doors, one that took you into the room itself and the other took you out onto a small terrace, that I got to call all my own. I could just imagine sitting out there drawing new designs for my sketchbook, I had thought with a smile.

I climbed up the loft to my bed and threw myself into the mass of pink and purple pillows. I was exhausted from all the unpacking. Turning over, I stared at my ceiling, thinking to myself. I was in Paris, the heart of France. It was the absolute best place for me to pursue my dream of becoming a clothing designer. Our move, though depressing as it was to leave my former life behind, made it so I could start over in this beautiful city. Here, where no one knew me, where I could make all new friends, and not to mention no one saw me go through my awkward phases of puberty. I shuddered, recalling the years of braces and the unfortunate breakouts, that seemed to be ever present throughout that unfortunate time.

I rolled onto my side facing the wall. Reaching out I grabbed my favorite plushie. It was a black cat with striking green eyes, I had gotten it when I was just a kid. My papa liked to joke that it bring me bad luck but there was always something so reassuring to me about the plushie, like nothing could hurt me as long as it was there. It became my lucky cat, my Chanceux. Though I got grief for it by my friends, I made sure to sleep with it every night. I don't know what I'd do without it.

I squeezed Chanceux tightly in my arms. Curling up into myself. My thoughts began to wonder, tomorrow was Monday. Tomorrow I'd be starting at a new school. I was nervous. I was going to be starting a new school at sixteen, how many of the students there would have known each other for years and years. Would I stick out? Would I make some friends? What would the reaction be to the new girl? I could feel myself start to hyperventilate, anxiety kicking in.

"Marinette! Can you come help us with a few more boxes?" My mom's voice could be heard below, stopping me in my train of thought.

"Yeah Mom! I'm coming." I called down to her. Taking a deep breath, I sat up and held Chanceux in front of my face. Looking into its eyes I could feel myself calm down. You got this Marinette, I thought. I climbed off my bed and head down the trapdoor that leads to the lower levels of our new home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you, Marinette?" Papa asked me, a look of worry passing over his face. I looked at my papa, his light green eyes staring down at me. The thought of him driving me was nice, but my papa was a big man and when he wanted to he could be quite intimidating, even if he doesn't mean to. I've told him it's the mustache but he refuses to shave it, saying it's how he won Mom over. Mustache aside, I couldn't have him accidentally scare off any friends on my first day.

I smiled back up at him and do my best to reassure him I'd be okay, "No Papa, I'll be okay. It's not a far walk. I'll be okay, I promise."

"It's just I don't want you to get lost or hurt. It's a big city and you don't know it yet."

I adjust my bag on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around him as I speak, "I know Papa. Don't worry though. I have my phone, remember?" His arms encircle me as he finally relents. "Besides, who's going to run the bakery if you take me to school?" I teased as I poked him in the side. He chuckled and finally let me go. I give him a quick peck on the cheek and call out a good bye before I rushed out the door.

Crap crap crap. I was late. I had took a wrong turn and had to use my phone to guide me the rest of the way to school. Maybe I should've had Papa take me, I thought, mentally facepalming myself. Stupid Marinette.

I walked up the steps of the school, knowing I was already late. I didn't want to interrupt class but it was looking like I was going to have to. I opened the doors to the school before I quickly located my classroom, having been told my schedule the Friday prior.

I stopped just outside the door. My hands were clenched by my side. They felt sweaty. The nerves were getting to me. I sighed to myself, wishing I had Chanceux with me, if only just to hold him for a moment before I walked into the classroom.

I took a moment to gather the courage to open the door. Maybe I'll just be told to go sit down. Yeah. Definitely won't have to introduce myself, I thought wishfully. Wiping my hands on my pants,I gripped the handle and turned. I pushed the door open and immediately felt dozens of pairs of eyes turn to stare at me. I quickly ducked my head, trying to cover my face. I felt a body move towards me and a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Awww you must be the new student I was told about." Peering up at the woman speaking I could see she was one of my teachers. She was pale with her auburn hair tied back in a bun. What was her name again? " I'm Miss Bustier, I will be your literature teacher." She said answering my unspoken question. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

My eyes grow wide at the question. I hear a small noise escape my mouth, before I clamp my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. I heard someone start to giggle. I glanced up to see a girl with a blonde ponytail, talking with a red headed girl sitting next to her, pointing at me and trying to conceal her laughter. Heat rushed to my face as I blushed. I must look like a tomato now.

New situations, like this, were never my strong suit, they tended to give me more anxiety than anything, especially when I had to do them in front of people, for the very reason of people laughing at me. I guess it was too much to hope I'd actually get out of this.  
"Miss? Did you hear me?" Miss Bustier asked. I felt my blush deepen as I apologized. "It's quite alright, just go ahead and tell everyone your name. Then you can go sit by Alya. She's the one in the second row." She pointed towards a curvy girl with dark skin, wearing glasses and an orange plaid shirt.

I nod my head in understanding and took a deep breath. Clenching my hands into fists behind my back I begin. "H-hi. My name is ummm Marinette Dupain- Cheng." I lift my arm to scratch behind my head, "I just moved here, my parents own a bakery not too far from here. So uh yeah." I heard another fit of giggles begin. I let my hand drop back down to my side as I duck my head and got to my new seat. I placed my bag at my feet and dropped my head into my hands. Good job Marinette. You blew it.

"Well nice to meet you Marinette. Welcome to Paris. Now continuing on what I was saying earlier." I tune out Miss Bustier when someone taps my hand. "Hi. I'm Alya, like Miss Bustier said." The dark skinned girl, my new seatmate, said as I turned towards her. She stuck her hand out casually in front of me, as she continued. "My mom's a chef, I bet we both get to eat really good food at home." A smile rests on her face as she looks at me.

I stare at the proffered hand in front of me. She looks friendly, I thought. Wiping my hands off yet again, I grasp her hand in mine as we shake. "Yeah, uh my parents baking is pretty good." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey," She nudged my shoulder playfully, "Don't worry I won't bite, I can't say that about some other people though." Her gaze was directed at the two girls in the front row who laughed at me earlier. "The blonde one is Chloe. I recommend staying away from her, she not exactly friendly as you might have guessed." I nodded my head in agreement. " The ginger with the glasses is Sabrina. She's not mean in her own right, but she does whatever Chloe tells her, so be cautious around her." What Alya said was all but confirmed as I watched Chloe go off on Sabrina about giving her the wrong pencil and Sabrina just nodded her head apologizing profusely and shuffling through her bag to find the specific pencil in question.

"It's like master and servant." I say my thoughts coming out in a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I jumped not realizing I spoke my thoughts. I look back at Alya eyes wide, about to stammer an apology. She pats my hand, "Don't worry," She chuckles, "We've all thought something similar when it comes to those two's relationship." She stopped talking as the teacher turned, cleared her throat, and gave a pointed look towards Alya, effectively shutting down any conversation we had.

A few minutes pass, as the teacher discusses the importance of reading classic literature and how it will apply to us in the future. I wasn't really paying attention, instead staring at the boy's head in front of me. His hair was like gold, it looked so soft, it made me want to touch it. Would he notice if I did? My thought came to a halt as Alya leaned over and whispered, "Would you like to eat lunch with me? We can get to know each other a little better then."

I felt a small smile cross my face, " Yeah that be great. Thank you." Glancing up at the clock, I noted how long it was till lunch. Just a couple more hours. The boy with the golden hair, now completely gone from mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Alya and I sat on a bench laughing at a silly cat video on her phone. Lunch was almost over and we had spent most of it, getting to know one another. Alya had been telling me all about her little sisters and the chaos they could cause at her house, while I told her about my family's move. I felt more comfortable around Alya. She seemed like a nice person and was pretty fun to be around.

Our laughter had died down as Alya scrolled through the feed of videos looking for something else to watch. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she quickly tapped a video from last nights news.

The news reporter, a woman with a short, pixie haircut, seemed to be talking about a string of burglaries that had been taken place across the city. Nothing was taken each time, the police coming to the scene to find the robbers either unconscious or already tied up. "In this latest heist claw marks were, again, found on the door and along the walls. As we all know these marks are associated with Pairs' most wanted, Chat Noir." The top right corner of the screen showed a silhouette of a figure, that seemed to have a tail and ... wait. Were those cat ears? "We still do not know what his involvement is with these burglaries or his motives, and so we ask all citizens to please be wary and act with caution whenever traveling alone and especially at night. And as always we'd like anyone who has any details on Chat Noir to please inform the police."

My nose scrunched up in confusion, as the video ended. What were they talking about? Who was this guy? Who's Chat Noir? I thought and decided to ask Alya..

"You don't know?" She said, tilting her head to the side bemused. "Well, you are new." She said dismissively. "To be honest, no one really knows, they've never caught him or even seen his face. They only go off the few pictures they've gotten from cameras. Let me show you." She took out her phone and did a quick search before she handed me the device. The pictures were all dark and it was hard to make out much but in some of the backgrounds you could see a slight silhouette of a man. One showed the man rounding a corner. A tail, or maybe it was a piece of fabric, trailing close behind him. The next showed, what seemed to be a shot of the man's profile. The silhouette showing ears protruding from the top of his head, much like a cats.

My eyebrows furrowed, I was still very confused. "The police aren't exactly sure what to make of him," Alya continued, noticing my puzzled expression. " They think he might be some sort of masked villain since he only ever shows up during crimes and claw marks are always found left at the crime scenes he's been at. Kinda like a calling card. The only problem with that is he never takes anything that they know about and he only goes to places that are already being robbed. He takes care of the robbers and leaves them for the police. The robbers have never been able to tell the cops anything about Chat Noir, at least not anything they don't already know.

"Some people think he's a vigilante, though. I'm not so sure if he's a villain, either." Alya continued. "I mean he's never taken anything and he always leaves the actual thieves for the police. I think, if anything, the police are just worried about not knowing the identity of Chat Noir and want to make sure he really isn't a 's why they are probably so adament about finding anything out about him that they can."

My hand were clenched at my side. I didn't know whether to be nervous or relieved. There was some guy prowling around Paris, the place I now lived. Who could possibly be a hero but could also very well be some sort of criminal. I just didn't know what to make of it.

I rubbed my palms against my jeans, nervously. " Why don't they up patrols, to try to catch the guy? Or figure out his identity?"

Alya just shook her head at me. "They've tried that already, with no luck. Chat Noir is only seen if he wants to be seen." Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Alya gathered her things and stood up, "Come on. We don't want to be late for class."

School had just let out. Alya and I said a quick goodbye before she ran home. She had told me earlier she had to watch her siblings, since her mom was working late that night.I stood at the top of the steps as she left, thinking to myself. I had just gotten through my first day at a new school. It didn't go as bad as I had thought it would, I mean I had made a friend, so that was a relief. Now I was only worried about getting home. I had already pulled the map up on my phone so I wouldn't get lost like I had that morning. I was looking down at my phone and walking down towards the sidewalk, trying to memorize the path I had to take, when I missed the last step, causing myself to fall forward.

"Oooooph." I landed with a thud, my breath escaping all at once. Luckily, my hands had cushioned my fall and prevented me from landing flat on my face. I groaned as I stared at my palms which were covered in small scratches now. I sighed, good job, Marinette.

"Are you okay? I saw you trip."

My face flushed at the sight of the boy hovering over me, his hand was outstretched to help me up. "Y-yes," I stammer quickly, looking anywhere but him. "I'm fine. Not hurt. Nope. Not at all." I laugh nervously, my face darkening another shade of red. Noticing that I was still on the ground, I scrambled up onto my feet, forgetting about the boy's hand, which he then dropped to his side, before he finally stuffed it into his pocket.

I glanced up at him, peering out through my bangs, studying him. He was at least a head taller than me, his skin was lightly tanned making his messy blonde hair stand out. His hair, I noticed, suited him quite well. It wasn't too light or too dark. It looked like it be soft to the touch. Just then the wind blew causing it to shift in the light, almost like gold. Was this that golden hair boy from class?

No, it couldn't be.

The boy's feet shuffled awkwardly before he continued, "Well that's good to hear. Wouldn't want you to get hurt on your first day. I'm Adrien by the way. I sit in front of you in class."

My eyes widened. It was the boy from class. The boy with the golden hair. The boy I was staring at this morning. He wouldn't know I was staring at him, right? He can't see behind him, right? Can he? I glanced around nervously as I squeezed my nails into my palms, I let out a hiss of pain as I unknowingly dug them into one of the cuts.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" He had removed his hand from his pockets. He moved as if to rest it on my shoulder. My head snapped up, my eyes meeting a striking shade of green. They were like emeralds, ark and a little mysterious. They looked like Chanceux's. I closed my eyes at the thought and felt my breathing steady before I finally unclenching my fists.

Opening my eyes, the boy, Adrien, was still looking at me. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was stopped by a car pulling up to the side of the school. The window rolled down, and a woman sat in the passenger seat staring at us.. Was this his mom? They didn't look much alike. The woman had dark hair pulled into a bun and wore a pair of glasses that she pushed further onto her nose as she spoke, "Adrien it's time to go. You have fencing."

I watched as Adrien's face, still staring at me, immediately cleared of any emotion he had been showing. Whatever he was about to say, no longer important. The concern that was etched on ot his face was now nothing more than a cold stare. It was almost chilling to watch. He turned around with a curt goodbye and got into the car without another word.

I watched the car disappear into the distance. D-did I do something? Was it something I said? Did I mess it up? Was it because I didn't reply?

I began walking home thinking back on the brief conversation I had with Adrien. What had happened to cause him to go so cold? That woman had appeared, but a fencing lesson was hardly anything to drastically change your mood over.

Arriving back home at the bakery, I walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet of the sink on, letting the water run. I winced slightly as the water washed the dirt out of my scratches, before quickly cleaning them the rest of the way with some soap. Drying my hands off with a towel, I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. My pale skin, contrasted against my dark hair. My hair was so black that it looked blue in the right light. My eyes, I thought were my best feature, getting a brilliant blue from my papa's side of the family. Everything else about me seemed to be just average. Not good, not bad. It made it so I didn't stick out, at least not too much but I liked it that way. Didn't I?

Wait why was I worried about my looks?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as they once agin drifted back to the conversation as I climbed the ladder into my room. Collapsing onto my couch, and replaying what happened over again in my mind. I didn't know what I did or what could have happened, no matter how much I thought on it. I wanted to forget the whole thing but for some reason I couldn't. Something about the conversation, about the boy, just stayed in my mind. I more I replayed it the less I seemed to focus on what was said and the more I focused on the boy.

Suddenly it made sense. The sudden need to check my appearance and hanging on to this small insignificant conversation we had. A small smile graced my lips, as I whispered to myself, "He was kinda cute, I guess."

A/N: So I kinda wanted to have Adrien be like Felix from when this was originally going to be an anime but I didn't know how that would go over, so I settled for something that I think will work. Oh and you may have guessed, and I've low key stated it, but Marinette has some anxiety in my fic. Nothing that is insurmountable but I thought it fit her character quite nicely.  
Well thanks for reading this far, please feel free to review. I like feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Marinette." I faintly heard someone calling my name. I couldn't bring myself to respond though, my eyes seemingly locked onto the mass of golden hair in front of me. "Marinette!" My arm was suddenly pulled out from under me, my head colliding with the table.

Rubbing my forehead, at the sudden impact, I quickly glanced around. Hopefully no one had seen that. My cheeks flushed at the thought, but relief soon washed through me as everyone seemed to be preoccupied to even look my way.

"Alya, what the heck?" I glared at my seatmate, who held her hand to her mouth, her shoulder shaking slightly.

"Sorry girl," She apologized in between giggles. "It's just you've been spacing out in class all week, you just keep staring at Adrien's head. Someone might think..." She trailed off, a cheshire grin slowly spreading across her face. "Someone might think you have a thing for him," Alya continued, speaking significantly softer than she had before, one eyebrow raised, as if daring me to speak. I ducked my head, not willing to meet my new friend's eyes.

Only a few days had passed since Alya and I had met, but already she seemed to be quite adept at reading me. I mean, I guess I **had** been staring at Adrien, but not for what she thought! The lesson was boring! Nothing else. I didn't have a thing for him.

Ever since that first day though, I guess I had been watching him. Not in a creepy way though! I was curious, is all. He was the only one, besides Alya to have tried to talk to me. So maybe it helped, that he was cute, and maybe that contributed a bit to my watching, but that didn't mean anything!

Watching him had given me a few insights about him, he was constantly helping people; whether it was helping someone with their assignment or carrying boxes for the teacher. He always seemed to be concerned about others, always putting his things aside to lend a hand.

The more I observed him, the more I thought, that maybe his sudden 180 the day we met was just a fluke. We hadn't talked since that day though, not that either of us attempted to. I thought at first, he was trying to avoid me. At least it seemed that way, the few times we happened to glance at each other or be in the same room, he always turned away quickly or refused to look my way. That was probably just coincidence, though. I was looking to far into things. Right? I sighed wistfully and glanced back at Adrien.

"You're going to spill, later. " Alya whispered with a nudge. "We'll go to my house after school.

"Sure, Alya, sounds fun," Isighed, attempting to focus my attention on our last lesson of the day.

I was excited that Alya invited me over, I just didn't know what I was supposed to tell her or what she wanted to hear. It's not like anything was going on between me and Adrien, quite the opposite actually, so I wouldn't have much to say at all. Chewing on my lip, I looked back to the blonde. He was a nice guy. He was helpful. And I mean I couldn't deny that he was attractive… and caring...and smart.

Okay.

Maybe I had a little thing for him.

But just a little one.

It wasn't long before the bell rang, dismissing us for the day. Alya and I gathered our things and walked over to her house. We were in her living room, and Alya had just put in a movie, she leaned back on the couch placing her feet on the dark brown coffee table in front of us. I had just tucked myself into the corner of the couch, when Alya looked my way.

"So," Alya started, giving me a knowing look.

I scratched my head self consciously, and decided to feign ignorance. Alya, however, wasn't having any of that. "Marinette, you know what." she said, grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting my arm. "It has to do with a certain blonde, and you staring at him with drool running halfway down your face."

"What!? I wasn't drooling!" I was shaking my head furiously, at her statement, before I stopped. "Wait, was I?" My eyes grew wide in horror. I wiped my mouth as if that somehow fixed the problem. Alya took one look at my face and started laughing, her head rolling onto the back of the couch as she guffawed. "Alya, no this is serious! Was I?" My breathing was starting to become heavy.

"Woah girl," Alya said as she noticed my slightly panicked state. "You weren't I was just trying to get a reaction out of you. Nothing serious. I didn't mean to freak you out." She said as she patted my hand. "Did you actually think you were?"

"No it's not necessarily that. It's just…" I had relaxed knowing that it was just Alya trying to pull my leg, but I had started to fiddle with my fingers, hoping that she'd move pass the subject. I didn't want to have to explain to her why I had my little freak outs. I shouldn't have even had it to begin with. It was just being in this new place, it was overwhelming and I wasn't sure of myself here and to think I had unknowingly embarrassed myself just hadn't helped and just set me off slightly.

"C'mon, tell me. It bothered you. I'd rather not say something that you take the wrong way in the future. You're my friend, Marinette."

I had smiled at her last comment. We were friends, but I didn't want to hurt our budding relationship, by giving her such a random and unnecessary bombshell. No I could handle it by myself, just like I always did.

"Sorry, Alya," I said still messing with my fingers, " Just an overreaction I just didn't want to think I had embarrassed myself, you know." I hadn't lied, what I told her was true. I just kept some things to myself. A need to know basis only.

"Okay," She finally said, seeming to accept my explanation. "Sooo, are you going to tell me about your little crush on Adrien?" She continued our conversation, batting her eyes at me teasingly.

"There's nothing to really tell. I fell Monday and he asked me if I was okay. It wasn't really much of anything, since he took off pretty fast after." I answered honestly. "It's just uh," My voice faltered, as I wasn't sure what else to say. "I g-guess I thought he was cute." I mumbled.

Alya squealed at my small confession, clapping her hands together excitedly. I squirmed in my seat, not sure what I should be doing. "Hey there's nothing wrong with that." Alya smiled at me, noticing my uncomfortableness. "You could do a million times worse than Adrien, Marinette. He's a great guy."

I smiled, "That's really good to know."

"Just watch out, Chloe has a thing for him too, and she's not too fond of people getting to close with her Adrikins." She rolled her eyes at the last bit, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she spoke the pet name .

"Adrikins?" I said wrinkling my nose in distaste.

Alya snorted, "That's what Chloe calls him. Apparently, they've known each other since they were kids." My face must've showed my confusion because Alya went on to explain. "Chloe's family has connections, her dad being the mayor of Paris tends to do that for you." I raised my eyebrows in slight shock. I never would have thought Chloe's dad was the mayor, I just expected the daughter of the mayor to be more... debonair. Or maybe, I don't know, nice?

"Wait, but why would they know each other just because her father is the mayor?" I asked, not understanding the connection.

"My bad, I forget that you wouldn't know everything I do. I'm surprised though, usually people know who Adrien's father is." My brow furrowed. Who could Adrien's father be?

"I don't even know Adrien's last name," I said truthfully.

"I guess you wouldn't," She said shaking her head slightly. "His father is Gabriel Agreste, you know the fashion designer? His work is all over the magazines," She looked at me, a small smirk teasing the corner of her mouth as she spoke, "And so is his son."

"Huh? Adrien designs clothes too?" I cocked my head. Was I missing something here, that I shouldn't be?

The smirk was now on full display, as she reached under the coffee table and pulled out a pile of magazines. "No, Marinette." She quickly paged through the stack before placing one down in front of me. "He's a model, sweetie."

I stared dumbfounded. In front of me, was an issue of La Mode magazine and Adrien was on the cover. There was no mistaking it. That was him. His head was slightly bowed, his eyes closed, but his hair was just as messy as ever. A small smile was etched onto his face, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, while the other rested in the front pocket of his jeans. The jeans were dark but they complemented the black of his jacket. His shirt was a muted green, that gave the outfit an overall pop of color..

My eyes kept scanning over the picture, trying to take everything in. Where did I move to? Who is this guy? What is with this town? And when did I step into some movie?

"Well," I started, pursing my lips slightly as I tried to find the right words, "I was not expecting that. At all." My jumbled thoughts began to spill out of my mouth as I continued. "They should have a disclaimer on this place, you know? No one at my last school were models. Or kids important figure. And we **definitely** didn't have masked figures lurking in the night!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up, this city was full of surprises, that's for sure.

"Well Marinette," A shit-eating grin spreading across my friend's face, mirth dancing in her eyes. "Welcome to Paris."

I was in the library trying to find a book on Ancient Egypt, for a research project we had gotten assigned. It should have been there somewhere. Alya had said it was in the back row on the far right side of the library, I was there, so where was this dang book. I scanned the shelves trying to find the book Alya told me about, _Ancient Egypt: The Facts and the Legends._ Apparently she had used it for a similar project the year before, I didn't ask too many questions though.

"Red with golden lettering, that's what she said." I mumbled to myself, taking a step back to get a better view. A flash of color on the top shelf, stood out in the otherwise bland sea of books. That was it!

Grabbing the step stool on the far end of the aisle, I lined it up to the shelf. I stood on the top step, perched on my toes, straining to reach the book. I was so close. My fingers were just grazing the bottom of the book.

Dang it, I thought stepping down ,I was just too short.

I peeked around the corner of the shelf, trying to see if there was anyone else here that could help, school had already been out for almost an hour though, and the librarian had been the only one in the library when I got there.

Maybe the librarian would help me. A quick glance towards the front of the library showed she wasn't at her desk. Maybe she was putting books away.

I had started up the aisles, when movement in the corner of my eye, made me stop. Looking down the aisle I saw a familiar head of messy blonde hair, that definitely didn't belong to the elderly librarian I had seen earlier.

Adrien's back was to me as he examined the books on the shelves lining the walls. He had headphones on, his head bobbing to the beat of some unknown song.

I debated whether or not to ask him for help. He'd be convenient to ask and I still hadn't seen the librarian around. He had helped the kids in class, would he help me get the book, if I asked? He was certainly tall enough to reach it. I had talked to him last time, so asking him shouldn't have been too bad for me. Last time, I didn't have a crush on him though... I gnawed on my lip, debating. Was there really a good reason not to, because I couldn't think of one. I took a deep breath, and decided to ask for his help.

Not giving myself a chance to think too much into it, I crossed over to where he stood. I was only a few feet behind him, shuffling from foot to foot, before finally steeling myself. I quickly tapped his shoulder before ducking my head down, trying to make myself seem smaller than I already was.

Adrien tensed at my touch, and spun around quicker than I had thought possible, his body going down into a slight crouch, that seemed oddly reminiscent of a defensive stance. His mouth was a thin line. His eyebrows were drawn in, his head slightly tilted, causing a faint shadow to be cast over his eyes. He looked... threatening. He looked like he was ready for a fight. I took a timid step back, my eyes widening.

Did I do something wrong? Was this like the time on the pavement?

Recognition flashed through Adrien's face as he looked me over, his features softening immediately. I blinked, not sure what to make of his sudden change in demeanor. He reached to pull off his headphones, letting them rest around his neck, "Sorry about that, didn't realize anyone else was in here," His eyes flickered towards me and quickly away, as he rubbed the back of his head. Awkward tension filling the air.

I had unconsciously clenched my hands behind my back,out of fear or sudden nerves I wasn't sure. What was that? Did he think I was going to attack him? Did I seem threatening? No, that couldn't have been it. Was it?

I was frozen in place. I didn't know what to do anymore. Did I ask him for help still? Should I question him about what just happened? What about the time on the pavement? The coldness that seemed to appear on him when I was around, had me so confused.

He wasn't looking at me still, his eyes just skirting around me. I bristled, he **was** avoiding me. I thought it had been my imagination, but I was wrong.

My nails were digging into my palms. "I'm gonna go now." My words came out rushed as spun on my heel.

I'd just go find the librarian, to help me. Yeah. I didn't need to ask someone that couldn't even look at me. I was mad, I was hurt, but mostly I was frustrated. My vision blurred as I walked, but I blinked the tears away. I refused to let any fall, and for such a dumb reason. Why did such small things upset me like this? It wasn't fair to me or to others. I just needed to ask, but it was so hard sometimes.

I faintly heard him calling out my name, but I refused to stop.

Footsteps echoed behind me and a hand appeared on my shoulder, "Marinette," Adrien's hand was on my shoulder. He was touching me. How, even with me being so upset, did that seem to make me happy? Why did that fact somehow bother me more?

I had unknowingly stopped at the touch, and he took the chance to speak. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought the library was empty, you just surprised me, honest." The feeling of his hand was gone, as he now stood in front of me, a small apologetic smile on his face, his eyes still not meeting mine. "

I tugged at my bangs, lowering my gaze. He wasn't looking at me still. I wanted to turn my back. I wanted to find the librarian and ask for her help. I wanted to leave.

What was his problem? Was it me? It had to be me. But why? Why? "Why won't you look at me?" I had spoken my thoughts aloud, barely more than a breath.

A slight inhale of breath made me look back up, had he heard me? "Y-you noticed that huh? It's dumb really." He still wasn't looking at me but he was answering my question. He glanced over his shoulder, it was almost reflexive, like he was making sure we were alone. "That first day, when you fell," His fingers raked through his hair, his head tilting up, like he didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say, "How I left that day, it was... it was rude. Unacceptable really, and it was your first impression of me." He sighed, his gaze finally lowering, Emerald orbs resting upon my blue. "I was ashamed, honestly. I didn't know what you'd think of me and I didn't know how to apologize. You just seem to catch me at bad times and I'm sorry." He finished with a shy smile. He rubbed the back of his head again, his eyebrow slightly crinkled. His emerald eyes watching, waiting for my reply.

I couldn't help it, maybe it was the finally getting an answer, maybe it was the anxiety of the situation ceasing, or maybe it was the familiarity of the eyes; a warm smile suddenly graced my lips. I was beaming. "That makes me feel so much better, thank you."

Adrien's eyes grew big. A slight pink hue tinting his cheeks, his own smile stretching wider across his face. A comfortable silence seemed to fall, both of us engrossed in the other.

A sudden clearing of the throat, made us jump, breaking the silence. "The library is now closed." The librarian stood by us. Her greying hair tied back, her murky brown eyes waiting patiently.

"Oh," Adrien gave a nervous chuckle, his eyes glancing back my way, "Sorry about that we'll go now." He turned in the direction of the doors, leaving.

"Umm, let me get my bag," I mumbled, my eyes having lowered back to the floor, when the librarian had made her presence known. I felt strange. It was like we had been caught doing something we shouldn't. I left quickly after, hurrying to get my bag.

I exited the library but was shocked at the sight of Adrien. I had just assumed he'd leave immediately after I went to grab my bag. I didn't expect him to be waiting, but there he was.

He leaned casually against the wall, his hand tucked into his front pockets. He pushed himself off the wall when he noticed me in the doorway, he stood in front of me yet again.

"I realized something. You had been trying to ask me something before, right?"

I sputtered, I had forgotten about that. "Umm, yeah I needed help getting a b-book, but doesn't matter now." I managed.

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Well tomorrow I have fencing, but if you can wait until Thursday, I'd be happy to get the book for you." There was a slight pause before he quickly added, "I was trying to find a book too, so I'll have to come back then anyways." His face had taken on a rosy tint at the end, like he became unsure of himself.

This didn't make sense, why would he still want to help me? I could easily just see if Alya could reach it, she was the one who had told me about the book so she'd have to be able to reach,right? Besides why would I wait two more days?

My head was spinning, he seemed like he wanted to help. Maybe he wants to do this as another way to apologize? I couldn't figure out why he'd go out of his way for something so small and seemingly insignificant. I didn't understand this guy. Every interaction with him leaving me at a loss.

My head was moving up and down, before I could even register what was happening. "Great!" Adrien said his eyes lighting up. "We can walk together after the last bell. I got to run, but I'll see you later." He flashed a toothy grin, before taking off down the hall.

I was left alone and very confused by Adrien Agreste.

-A/N:

Hey guys! So I made a longer chapter! So yay!

So Upsetcherrios left a review, which dude thank you for that, but saying that MArinette seemed a little OOC. I've briefly said this but I really haven't clarified the issue. Marinette will be a little OOC because I'm portraying her with a bit of anxiety. It won't be much, though it may seem like a lot now, but new experiences for people with anxiety can be really hard which is why I stress this. Also Marinette is NOT Ladybug in this. If you have a problem with this, I'm sorry, but that's just how I see my story unfolding.

Also like shout out to Upsetcheerios for being the first reviewer, I really appreciate that. I don't really know what y'all think without that and it's incentive for me to keep writing. So please review, if you can.  
And finally, updates will be a little random, I plan on posting at least once a week but I don't have a set day for any of it because well, life.

Also have y'all seen Yuri! On Ice? Cus X3


End file.
